Dark Days
by Nelaai
Summary: Cora, my OC, joins the origianl gang of Ash, Misty, and Brock. Conflict ensues when Rocket kills Ash's mother, and a race for reveange is on. But when they take Cora hostage, what will he choose- avenge his mother, or save his newfound love?


There were more frustrating things in life than long lines. This, Cora knew on some inner subconscious level, deep within the inner recessions of her mind. But right then, at that moment, there was nothing in the world that pissed her off more than an extended line at the PokéCenter, particularly when her Arbok was, I don't know, dying. She was visibly vexed, her jaw muscle jumping, eyes narrowing, fists clenching and relaxing repeatedly in vain attempts to calm herself. At last, when she realized a man up there was claiming attention for a thorn in his Zigzagoon's paw, she felt the last weary strands of her patience snap. And it is here where our story begins.

"Hey!" she barked, pushing her way to the front. Various curses and indignant noises followed her, but she paid them no mind. The harried nurse looked up, saw her expression, and pursed her lips. "Ma'am, please stand at the back of the line, and we will reach you as soon as we can." The girl, around the age of nineteen, lifted her chin and stared down the nurse with open defiance. She said nothing for a moment, simply stared, her abnormally golden-brown eyes glaring into the staff member's. Eventually the woman broke eye contact, shifting uneasily, and Cora pounced. "As soon as you can. Yes, that's right. While you're working on that, my snake is dying. Die. Ing." She released her Arbok, the snake stretching out in a bloody heap across the counter. Several patrons leapt back in disgust, and comments ranging from sympathy to irritation rang from the crowd. The purple reptile had gashes and burn marks all over its body, and its jaw seemed oddly crumpled. Its hood fluttered in and out against its body, and through what seemed to be fantastic effort, its red eyes cracked open.

The nurse- no, the tech, she now realized- widened her eyes in obvious surprise. "I… Oh, my… Code blue! Doctors needed…" An immediate buzzing filled the front lobby area, and the enormous serpent was rolled onto a stretcher. The team disappeared behind swinging doors, and Cora made a move to follow. A nurse stepped up besides her, looking somewhat afraid, and touched her arm. "We can't have you back there just yet, ma'am… If you would wait in the lobby area, we'll bring you something to eat." Cora glanced at her, shook her head once, and returned to the waiting area. Various people in line watched her with apprehension, but she paid them little attention as she sat at a booth, running her fingers through her dark brown, nearly black hair. "God damn it," she said softly, staring at the smooth, finished table.

Across the room, at another booth, a group of friends were watching her with varying degrees of reactions. Ash Ketchum, a man now of eighteen, was frowning. His companion Misty and their friend Brock was looking as well. "That show was unnecessary," the girl now ventured. Ash's eyes jerked towards her, his black hair shadowing his eyes. "Did you see the shape of that Arbok?" he demanded. "If Pikachu was in that shape, I'd do the same thing." The third party, a dark-skinned man of twenty-three, was the next to offer commentary. "I wonder what happened to it… That's past the withdrawal point for a battle." They sat in brooding silence, bent over their soup bowls. A vibrantly yellow creature was curled at their feet, but other than that, they were devoid of Pokémon in the open.

The first boy, Ash, spoke again. "Look at that Ninetales." Their gazes snapped up and noticed the girl was resting her forehead between the magnificent fox's ears, fingers threaded through the glossy vanilla-colored shoulder fur. The vixen seemed to feel their gazes and her narrow muzzle snapped around, meeting their eyes with her own crimson gaze. Her lips lifted in a silent snarl, and her owner at last looked up, eyes glassy but not crying. Cora stared at them blankly, and Ash stood up with hesitation. "We better say something," he muttered, walking over to her. The Pikachu that had seemed asleep now snapped awake, following at his heels.

Cora, though she lacked fur, seemed to bristle along with her fox. Still, when they got close enough for her animal to snap at, she gave a clear command. "You ease up, now, Lust." The snarling stopped, the glare did not. Misty's eyebrows shot up as she heard the animal's name, in what Cora, in her bad mood, interpreted as snotty critique. Her gaze darkened, but still she did not greet them. Ash looked as if he now wished he had not of crossed over to her, but still attempted a brave greeting. "Hey, I'm Ash." For all his years on the road, he has never failed to be friendly and still somewhat childish. "That's Misty and Brock…" Cora arched two dark eyebrows, but made no reply. "We… Um... We saw your Arbok. I'm sorry."

"His name is Vincent," she clipped, looking away, offering no more information. They stood awkwardly at her side for a second. "Well… What's your name?" Misty chipped, her high voice grating the other girl's nerves. "Cora," she said shortly. Ash tilted his head, and she relented. "Coraline Ryder… I go by Cora, though. Just Cora. I hope that's acceptable? If not, I really don't care. You can be a snot about me and Lust's names. We really don't care." Misty looked positively furious, and Ash scowled at her. "What's with you?" he demanded. Brock, by now, was now restraining himself from attempting to woo her, as was his wont. He had a sixth sense that this one, as pretty as she is, would rip his hand off. Instead he focused on derailing the growing scene. "Hey, your Ninetales is beautiful," he enthused. "I have a Vulpix. I thought about evolving her, but I didn't want to push anything on her."

Cora's attention drifted to him, and he relaxed. "Lust chose to," she clarified. "I've had her since she was just a kit. I must've been about eleven… So we've been together nearly eight years, give or take," she muttered, playing with a black satin ribbon tied around her companion's neck. A silver tear-drop pendant hung from it, her name inscribed in loopy cursive. Brock slipped into the booth across from her, and with marked reluctance, Misty followed, tailed by Ash. The Pikachu was left on the ground, touching noses with the much bigger Lust. Cora leaned over, offering her fingers for the electric type to sniff. "What's this one's name?" Ash blinked at the question, only now realizing how odd it was that he had never given any of his Pokémon names outside of their species. "Just… Pikachu." Cora made a noncommittal sound as she scratched behind the mouse's ear. Brock decided to take a bold plunge. "What happened to…Vincent?"

Cora looked up, her eyes darkening considerably. Before Brock could take the question back, a voice colder than ice and dripping with venom answered from behind her. "You want to know what happened to that worm?" it boasted. "She tried to fight with me."


End file.
